party_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Kula Diamond
Info Kula Diamond is a character in The King of Fighters series. First appearing as the sub-boss in The King of Fighters 2000, she enters as a normal participant in subsequent appearances. Her original hair color is strawberry blonde (confirmed after the game's release), but changes to a light blue when she activates her powers. She's often seen with her companions, Diana, Foxy and (prior to her 'death') Candy Diamond. She was designed to be the antagonistic foil to K', in an attempt to better develop characteristics of the NESTS cartel. She was specially made with attempts to depict a 14-year-old girl with "appropriately girlish" gestures with help from the newly hired female staff. Her official nickname in The King of Fighters XIII is Ice Doll. Story Kula Diamond is a being created with the codename Anti-K by NESTS to exterminate the cartel's traitor, K'. She possesses the same design as K', and her clothes are almost identical to K's, with DNA altered to use ice powers instead. Despite the fact that their subject was a mindless puppet with no sign of emotions (aside from being an innocent young girl), the NESTS cartel was not willing to repeat the same mistake they made with K'. Therefore, NESTS created an android called Candy Diamond, who would monitor Kula's behavior and assure that Kula would accomplish her missions, providing assistance in battle if she was needed. NESTS also assigned two of their top agents (Diana and Foxy) to supervise and prevent any sort of betrayal by Kula. She is often ordered by either Diana or Foxy to exterminate other traitors to NESTS -such as Zero or Igniz- but has been known to disobey her orders for the sake of others, such as the destruction of the Zero Cannon. After NESTS's destruction, she allies herself on friendly terms with her target, K' and his companions, understanding that both their lives were ruined by NESTS. Whip affectionately refers to her as the "little sister" of the group. Prior to the KOF XIII tournament, she was staying with K' and Maxima at their apartment. She became cellphone buddies with Chin Gentsai, who promised that she would get a lot of ice cream if she entered the tournament with her comrades. With Whip asking her to do the same, she entered herself and her teammates in the KOF XIII tournament. In the Maximum Impact series, Kula accepts to enter in the tournament to search for Dr. Makishima under the orders of Heidern, as the doctor is needed to repair Maxima's failing nuclear core. During the tournament, she finds a rival in the form of Nagase, and defeats her, with the latter swearing revenge for the humiliation she suffered. Kula eventually discovers that the doctor had been taken elsewhere, and leaves the tournament. Personality Before being a killer, Kula is a child. While working for NESTS or for Diana and Foxy, she would not fail to kill anyone she finds unworthy. During her time with NESTS, her feelings were repressed, as she was portrayed as a cold girl executing her mission. She has since been defrosted into being more childish as of late. Powers Cyrokinesis Kula has an impressive control over ice. (When using her powers, Kula's hair becomes blue and her eyes red-pink. When not in use of her powers her hair is a brown like blonde and eyes are blue.) Ice Creation Kula can create ice at will. Ice Breath Kula can transform her breath into ice. Ice Crystal Kula can create crystals of ice in her hand that absorbs projectiles. Ice Attacks Kula can create ice spikes around her hands and transform her hair into ice spikes that can push everything even to the weights of Maxima and Daimon. Ice Slide Kula can freeze the ground so that she can slide. Ice Shield Kula can create a shield of ice. The shield is hard enough to withstand superhuman strength, like that of Maxima and Daimon. Ice Projectile Kula can fire a projectile of ice with a kick. Snowflake Projectile Aside from her ice projectile, Kula can fire snowflake-shaped projectiles that are larger in size than her normal Ice Projectiles. Ice Body Kula can transform her body into ice. This is shown during her intro. Freeze Kula can encase her opponent in ice. Ice Geyser Kula can create a large, geyser-like spike of ice. Freeze Air Kula can transform the air around her into ice, damaging anyone except herself in her range. Snowman Kula can create a snowman and drop it on her enemy. Fighting Style As the Anti-K', her fighting style is primarily based on K's (with her sharing his One-inch punch being a prime example), but adapted to her ice-based powers. She also fights using her ice skates, which are able to cut easily through flesh. She has high flexibility, which allows her to kick high and with ease, so she can use her skates to their full extent. Some of her moves also resemble ice dancing. She also employs the help of her friends, Foxy, Candy and Diana, primarily the latter. Category:Anti-Heroes Category:No rights Category:Females